


Flora And Fauna

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Furry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Cupcake goes out to take pictures in a field. She isn't alone for long.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 2





	Flora And Fauna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyenaGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaGlasses/gifts).



> For hyenaglasses featuring their OCs Cupcake and Calliope. Thank you for choosing me!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The wind rustled through the grass and the flowers, a gentle breeze that brought with it a pleasant coolness as the sun shone down upon the land. It was the perfect day to be outside and Cupcake had intended to do just that.

Loving photography as she did, Cupcake couldn’t resist getting out the camera and wandering around the expanse of open land, enjoying the beautiful day and taking pictures of whatever caught her fancy. There were ample flowers to be found, each of them lovely in their own way. So much so that she couldn’t pass by any of them without snapping at least one picture. 

Perhaps she could build a portfolio on the flora native to this region? The thought had merit as the sheep made her way across the grassy field, considering her options and building a plan in her mind. It would make for a lovely project and get her outside more. Cupcake couldn’t complain about that.

She wiled away the hours in the sunshine, taking more pictures than she could keep track of. She knew she’d enjoy looking over them all later and only the best would be added to her portfolio. She couldn’t wait to show Calliope the results of her excursion through the field when Cupcake ventured home later.

She tried to keep an eye on the time, but it was so easy to get lost in the click of the camera when she pressed the button to capture an image. If she wasn’t careful, she’d go the entire day just wandering around and snapping pictures. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time, nor would it be the last. It wasn’t at all uncommon for Calliope to have to go and collect Cupcake to bring her home after being gone for the majority of the day and tunnel visioning her craft.

Being an animal that was not naturally a predator, however, Cupcake was never so engrossed in taking pictures that she failed to notice if there was any danger around her. So at the first rustle of grass that did not come from the wind or from herself, she froze, ears perfect. Her eyes were wide as she sniffed the air quietly, trying to take in the scent of any dangerous animals that might be nearby. 

Cupcake turned her head as she breathed in and out, searching for any signs of trouble, but she knew that if she wasn’t downwind, she likely wouldn’t be able to tell if any predator was near. Unfortunately, she couldn’t smell anything. Just the grass, flowers and wind. 

The rustling came again in a different location and she quickly turned toward it, sniffing frantically as her heart began to pound in her chest. She gripped her camera tightly, ready to bolt if it did indeed turn out to be a threat, her fight or flight instinct screaming flight.

One more rustling and then something heavy was crashing into her from behind. Cupcake shrieked as she was tumbled onto the grass, ending up on her back and blinking at the sudden sunlight shining into her eyes. Once her vision cleared, however, the panic that was threatening to set in evaporated completely.

“Calliope!” Cupcake’s indignant shout made the black cat above her smirk wickedly with a flash of sharp teeth. Her wife was a cat. Of course she liked to pounce things. She should have known.

“Cupcake!” Calliope echoed her wife with a wicked grin, keeping her pinned to the soft, grassy earth. Cupcake couldn’t miss the loud purring that was beginning to rumble from the feline.

“You scared me!” The chide was only halfhearted at best. Cupcake never could stay mad at Calliope for long.

“Yeah, not sorry.” Calliope was much larger than Cupcake and it was easy for the cat to keep the sheep where she wanted her. She leaned in and nuzzled her wife, the purring getting louder. “I missed you. You’ve been gone so long.”

“I’m sorry. I got caught up taking pictures again. You know me.” She smiled up at her wife sheepishly, the way only a sheep could.

“I know. That’s why I came to find you.” Calliope’s head moved and she started kissing and licking at her wife’s face and wool. It wasn’t uncommon at all for Calliope to groom Cupcake, but Cupcake had a feeling that wasn’t what was happening. Especially as she made her way closer and closer to Cupcake’s mouth. Cupcake wasn’t complaining at all.

She smiled as Calliope’s lips found hers at last, ever careful of her sharp teeth. Cupcake loved photography, but her absolute favorite hobby was kissing her wife. She never got tired of it and allowed Calliope to kiss her to her heart’s content. The purring became louder still. Cupcake could feel the rumbling of it as they held each other. The sound along with the vibration was soothing and Cupcake tightened her hold on the cat, wanting to prolong the feeling.

As lost as she could get in the clicking of her camera shutter, she could get lost even more in the sound of her wife’s purr. The world around them faded away and Cupcake let herself focus only on Calliope as her wife kissed her over and over again, only stopping when the need for air forced them too. The purring lingered, however, as Calliope smiled down at her. She leaned in again, lightly head butting Cupcake in a gentle nuzzle.

“Happy that I came to find you?” Calliope asked, the words softly uttered into Cupcake’s ear before the feline leaned back to see her fully again.

“Very much so,” Cupcake agreed, reaching up and tucking a stray flower behind her wife’s ear, watching the smile that bloomed as a result.

As Cupcake watched her wife’s smile, she knew one thing was for certain. She didn’t need a camera to remember this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
